<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go on, I dare you. by SharkGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491350">Go on, I dare you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl'>SharkGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akashi is Extravagant, Competition, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, quote prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anyway, it’s hard to compete.” Furihata rubbed his temples.<br/>“It’s not a competition, Kouki.”<br/>“Says the guy who’s winning.” Furihata sighed again. </p><p>An AkaFuri quote drabble request from tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go on, I dare you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! My ask box on tumblr is open~ Here's an AkaFuri ask I received.<br/>#47 "Go on, I dare you."</p><p>Beta'd by my super sibling, JD~<br/>Please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite being on a team that had taken the Winter Cup and giving his all on the court no matter what, Furihata was not a competitive person. Well, in everyday life, that was. Basketball was one thing, but when it came to things like friendship and, ahem, dating, Furihata was happy to go at the other person’s pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Akashi came into his life and turned everything upside down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it wasn’t as if Furihata could one-up the great Akashi Seijuurou. There was no way. Akashi had resources and connections. Furihata had...friends. And they were great friends, mind you! But it wasn’t like Kawahara could lend him his helicopter to take Akashi on a sky tour of Tokyo. And Fukuda didn’t have a spare hundred grand to lend him to buy something that Akashi might not already own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Furihata didn’t want to be the only one on the receiving end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what did someone get for the guy who had it all? What could Furihata surprise him with that Akashi hadn’t already experienced? What could only Furihata do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been awfully quiet tonight, Kouki,” Akashi said from his spot across the table. They were having dinner on the rooftop of the tallest building in Kyoto. It had a lovely view. And their dessert had been brought to them by a professional skydiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just thinking,” Furihata replied with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about?” Akashi cocked his head to the side. He looked completely calm and collected, the only tell that he was worried being the slight crease in his brow. “Is the cake not to your liking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata chuckled. “It’s perfect, Sei,” he assured him. “Everything is perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips. “But…I just wish I could do something more for you,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi raised his glass to his lips, his intense crimson gaze never leaving Furihata’s as he drank. “Just being able to meet is more than--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sei,” Furihata interrupted and then sighed. “I love spending time with you, as well. I just meant...I want to give you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi set his glass down. “Gifts are not necessary, Kouki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You give me gifts all the time,” Furihata pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only when we’re celebrating,” Akashi tried to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just gave me a designer watch,” Furihata said flatly. “Because it’s the anniversary of the first time we used each other’s given names.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s the fifth one,” Furihata continued. “I only have two wrists, Sei,” he sighed and then, with a snort, added, “You want me to look like Bananas Gorilla?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Akashi furrowed his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darn Furihata’s older brother and his love of old American cartoons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, it’s hard to compete.” Furihata rubbed his temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a competition, Kouki.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the guy who’s winning.” Furihata sighed again. “Sei, I just want to surprise you with something wonderful. Like you do for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke. “Then do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sei?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise me,” Akashi said. “No matter what it is, if it’s from you, Kouki, I’m sure I’ll love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata blinked. He hadn’t considered that. Furihata had loved every gift he’d received from Akashi. Not because it was something he necessarily wanted or needed. But because it was from his loving boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, then,” Furihata said. “I’ll take that challenge.” He reached across the table and took one of Akashi’s hands in his. “Get ready to be swept off of your feet.” He swallowed. “If that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi laughed and brushed his thumb over Furihata’s knuckles. “Go on,” he urged. “I dare you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe. Not sure if that's where they thought it would go, but hey, haha XD<br/>I feel like Akashi would truly be happy with any sort of gift he received from Furihata. Be it something physical or just his time.</p><p>As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr <a href="https://jubesy.tumblr.com">@jubesy</a>~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>